


Journey To True Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Community: comment_fic, Cooking Lessons, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; MCU, Logan+/Rogue, Their daemons are seen cuddling.
Relationships: Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Journey To True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



As summer lingers on, the sunny days are joyful and warm. While Rouge and Logan’s love grow stronger, Sofia and Jasper have become inseparable. The leopard and Bobcat are companions, and Jasper is playful with enticing Sofia into a game of chase around the mansion.

As Logan teaches Rouge all the ways to master cooking, he may not seem like he can cook to save his life, beer and pizza are his go to meals, he truly is a wiz chef, Jasper and Sofia linger in the kitchen window, cuddled up cozy warm in the golden sun. 

Most nights, their daemon’s will be tangled around each other at the foot of their bed, though it’s not so much a bed as it is a pillow fort they made in the loft of the mansion. Logan pushed two chairs together on each side and draped a sheet over the top. The floorboard is cushioned by a mattress they dragged from the bedroom and decorated with fluffy pillows and very soft cotton sheets.

Rouge hung a string of twinkling lights overhead to illuminate their hideaway with a soft glow. Sofia and Jasper will snuggle up on the fluffy, soft pillows, Jasper lovingly put his paw over Sofia’s as if they are holding hands while Logan will hold Rouge in his tender embrace. As they snuggle, his heart beats strong and steady, he is blissful happiness. Logan hums, it’s easy for him to get lost in the soothing and calm bliss of holding her in his arms. Logan is completely over the moon for her, he rocks her gently as she cuddles close to him, their deamons sleeping together in heavenly peace.

Between the kisses Logan gives Rouge as they cook, Jasper nuzzles Sofia, purring softly. Rouge grins as she adds a spoonful of sugar to the cake batter, Logan feels the rumbles in his chest as his soul purrs happily, Jasper has loving taken to nuzzling Sofia who sleeps peaceful in the sunny light. Their daemons tangle around each other, their tails twined together looking as if they almost form a heart.

Logan pulls Rogue close for a kiss, and he smiles brightly because her lips are the sweetest summer fruit. Her soft lips send tingles over his skin, his breath hitches—his daemon purrs blissfully, content and delighted as he snuggles in cozy warm with Sofia as Logan steals another soft, sweet kiss for Rouge. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1086188.html?thread=114168300#t114168300)


End file.
